"There Might Be Blood"
Scene 1 (KRISTIN AND SYMONE AT SCHOOL) SYMONE:So...you thinking about that party today? KRISTIN: Sure it depends really? SYMONE: What do you mean? KRISTIN: What I mean is that it depends whether or not I get to ask someone...or someone asks me SYMONE: Why don't you ask Ethan? KRISTIN: What I thought you didn't want me hanging with mister dark and mysterious SYMONE: People can change KRISTIN: Well thanks for your approval, I'll ask him. SYMONE: Great...Ethan will be the perfect escort for you KRISTIN: I hope so. Who are you going with? SYMONE: I don't know yet, maybe Miles Johnston... KRISTIN: I knew you liked him SYMONE: What?!? I do not like him, it's just that he's the only guy that I know who hasn't been that eager to go to things like this. KRISTIN:: That's because he's a lone wolf SYMONE: Look he's a great guy, and he won't let anything happen to me I mean that KRISTIN: Sure whatever you say...I'll talk to later Symone, I better meet Ethan. SYMONE: Bye KRISTIN: Bye Scene 2 (ETHAN AND KRISTIN IN THE SCHOOL HALL) KRISTIN: Hey Ethan! ETHAN: Oh! Hello there! How are you? KRISTIN: I'm fine...thanks for asking, how are you? ETHAN: Well I'm a little stressed right now, and it has nothing to do with school... KRISTIN: Oh well you probably wouldn't want to be bugged right now *STARTS TO LEAVE* ETHAN: No! Please don't go! I didn't mean to snap at you... KRISTIN: I just wanted to ask you if you would like to escort me to the Fells Church Ball ETHAN: Me? It would be a pleasure to be your escort! But what will your friends say about this? KRISTIN: Well Symone all of a sudden likes you, but who cares about the rest of them...plus Miles and you are friends right? ETHAN: Yeah! We kind of are... I gues! KRISTIN: I wanted to ask you something Ethan ETHAN: Anything... No need to feel strange... KRISTIN: Okay great...um did you have a girlfriend before you moved here? ETHAN: Yeah! Actualy I did, but we kind of stopped talking to eachother after she left to study in Europe! KRISTIN: Oh well I just wanted to know if you're interested in a relationship? ETHAN: I'm starting to think I've realy gotten into you... We could try. KRISTIN: Yeah we could *Leans in to kiss him* (ETHAN RESPONDS AND THEY KISS) KRISTIN: I'll see you tonight ETHAN: Can't wait! Scene 3 (ETHAN AND MILES AT THE PARTY) MILES: I thought you and Kristin weren't together. ETHAN: Don't get judgy on me! The girl just kisses me in front of the whole school! What was I to do? MILES: So you didn't want her to kiss you? ETHAN: You know what... I think I actualy did! And if you ask me I don't care what everyone thinks... MILES: Here comes Chase the jerk King now...and that's his dad ETHAN: I always pictured him being less... arrogant. But look's like I was wrong! MILES: Yeah he's always like that, and plus the mayor always says how he's going to help the town, but what he doesn't know is that we know two people were found dead. ETHAN: Maybe he doesen't even care as much. MILES: Well he's gonna have to start caring...come on I'm going to go introduce you to the Sheriff. (MILES WALKS ETHAN OVER TO WHERE THE SHERIFF IS) MILES: Sheriff Strauss this is Ethan Proudmore, he's new TERRI: Nice to meet you Ethan, (HOLDS OUT HAND) ETHAN: The plesure is mine, miss! MILES: So Sheriff what's going on lately? TERRI: Miles you know I can't tell you anything, especially dealing with classified work. ETHAN: I don't want to be a menace here but,I really don't want to get involved in the work of the local police... I take it you found out who killed that girl in the woods a few days ago? TERRI: I told you...fine, the girl we found in the woods was a high school student, her body was found drained of blood. ETHAN: Excuse me, but how does that happen? TERRI: I've already said enough ETHAN: Trust me that woman is hiding something... Is she always like that? MILES: The Sheriff is always hiding stuff, it's to protect us though, she tells me somethings, that's because my dad was killed because he was accused of killing someone. ETHAN: Sorry to hear that... SCENE 4 (SYMONE IS HAVING A DRINK IN THE LOBBY WITH KRISITIN) SYMONE: Looks like the boys totaly bailed on us... KRISTIN: I suppose (THEY NOTICE A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMAN NEAR ONE OF THE TABLES) KRISTIN: Who's that girl over there? SYMONE: I don't know I haven't seen her around town before KRISTIN: Shes talking to the Mayor! I think we're being gossipy... SYMONE: Let's go talk to her (THE GIRLS WALK DOWN TO THE TABLE AND START TALKING TO THE STRANGER) SYMONE: Hi...we've noticed that you've been here alone so we decided to come and talk to you. ALEXANDRA: And you are? KRISTIN: Kristin Dawson and this is my friend Symone Warren ALEXANDRA: Where are my manners! My name is Alexandra Parker! Actualy I was looking for someone, but I can't seem to find him! KRISTIN: Maybe we can help you find him ALEXANDRA: I don't suppose you know someone named Ethan Proudmore, do you? KRISTIN: What? He told me he doesn't have a girlfriend ALEXANDRA: Oh my! You got it all wrong! I'm not his girlfriend, just a close friend... that's all... KRISTIN: Oh sorry SYMONE: Kristin maybe you had a little much to drink...anyway he's right over there! ALEXANDRA: I'll talk to him later! KRISTIN: So what brings you both into town anyway? ALEXANDRA: Well I'm a college student and right now I've came to see Ethan who is a realy good friend. I know him since i was 10, when we both lived in New Orleans! KRISTIN: Oh that long huh? SYMONE: So maybe I can show you around KRISTIN: I gotta go get something from the room Symone I'll catch up with you guys (KRISTIN LEAVES) SYMONE: So when did you decide to just come here? ALEXANDRA: Come! We need to talk somewhere more... private, miss Warren! (THEY BOTH LEAVE THE ROOM AND GO UPSTAIRS) Scene 5 (ETHAN DRINKS TEQUILLA ALONE AT THE BAR) ELLIE: Hello, loner boy! How are you? ETHAN: I was just fine before you showed up! ELLIE: What? that's insulting to me...you know why I'm here ETHAN: As a matter of fact, I don't. ELLIE: Well let's just say I have 10 stages of a plan, I'll give you the first two stages Ethan...would that make you happy? ETHAN: It would make me happy to see you running out of this town before the past gets to you, Elizabeth! ELLIE: I said don't call me that...anyway I came here because I wanted to retrieve something that only one person knows where it's at ETHAN: Figured as much, but of what aid can I be? ELLIE: Because when I talk to this person, I'll give them a note, I'll compel them to give it to you, and then it will all be clear, because the past is repeating itself. ETHAN: I don't follow... ELLIE: Basically let me say it this, I'm going to compel KRISTIN! to give you a note, because Ethan back then at that party, when we first met, someone was there, who gave me something and I want to give it back to them! ETHAN: If you harm Kristin in any way you have my word that I will personaly see to it that it will be the last thing you do! ELLIE: Cheer up Ethan, the party isn't over yet! (ELLIE LEVES) SCENE 6 (ALEXANDRA AND SYMONE) SYMONE: So what's so private that you want to talk about? ALEXANDRA: I take it you knew what this is all about... Didn't Ethan tell you anything? SYMONE: Yeah he told me, so your vampire too? ALEXANDRA: Yes, Ethan turned me back in 1912... that's where our story started... SYMONE: Well Alexandra...Ethan is a good person and since I helped him, I'll help you as well in anyway possible, understand? ALEXANDRA: I appreciate that, but there is one more thing i need to do! (ALEXANDRA CUTS A SMALL WOUND IN HER HAND AND LETTS A FEW DROPS OF BLOOD FALL DOWN ON SYMONE'S HAND) SYMONE: What do you want me to do? ALEXANDRA: Test my blood, so you would be able to find me wherever I would go.... That makes it very easy for you to kill me if I decide to betray you... In other words, I'm putting my life in your hands... SYMONE: And hopefully that killing part doesn't happen okay? ALEXANDRA: Let's hope it doesen't! SCENE 7 (KRISTIN IS OUTSIDE, WAITING FOR SYMONE TO SHOW UP) ELLIE: Missing all the fun, are we? KRISTIN: Um...actually I was waiting for someone ELLIE: Lots of new people tonight, right? Eventualy you will even forget their names! But onw name I can assure you, you will never forget... KRISTIN: Okay weirdo.(TRIES TO LEAVE) ELLIE: You're not going anywhere, not until I say so! You are going to give Ethan this little piece of paper, tell him Ellie has a message! Go now! (KRISTIN LEAVES) SCENE 8 (KRISTIN LOOKS FOR ETHAN) KRISTIN: Ethan? ETHAN: Wondering where you might be! Is everything ok? KRISTIN: Ellie has a message (GIVES HIM THE PAPER) (ETHAN SLOWLY UNFOLDS THE PIECE OF PAPER) ELLIE'S MESSAGE: (THE MESSAGE HAS A STAIN OF BLOOD ON IT) Hi Ethan you're probably wondering what did I do? Well simple really I compelled Kristin, in about 5 minutes she'll remember meeting me but will forget about me giving her the message, so here's the next stage, Kristin knows who she is she has dreams you'll have to tell her, and to show you how serious I am, the blood on the paper, just tell Miles he's missing a few inches. (ETHAN FOLDS THE PIECE OF PAPER) KRISTIN: Is everything alright, Ethan? ETHAN: Yes! May we dance? KRISTIN: Sure (THEY BOTH DANCE FOR A WHILE AND THEN SLOWLY RETREAT TO A SMALL AND QUIET ROOM WHERE THEY START PASSIONATELY KISSING) SCENE 9 (ALEXANDRA APROACHES ELLIE) ALEXANDRA: Surprised to see me, bitch? ELLIE: Alexandra...Why are you here? ALEXANDRA: just aiding an old friend! Who do you think killed you're precious Ruebin? ELLIE: (SPEEDS OVER AND CHOKES ALEXANDRA) What did you say? ALEXANDRA: Staked in the heart... poor him... Now let me go! ELLIE: You see Alexandra I'm older...that means stronger, so let me ask you a question do you value your life? ALEXANDRA: More than you value yours? ELLIE: That just cost you your arm ! (TRIES TO BREAK HER ARM BUT WHEN SHE TOUCHES HER HAND SHE BACKS OFF) ELLIE: You've been around a witch? ALEXANDRA: Seems I did! ELLIE: Who? ALEXANDRA: You want to know something, and I want to know something, how should we solve this? ELLIE: Fine tell me who the witch is and I'll tell you why I'm really back. ALEXANDRA: Let's try it the other way: you tell me what I need to know and I won't kill you just now, and the best part is that Ethan will never find out I even spoke with you tonight, which means you can go on with your plan... ELLIE: No this is what will happen I will come with you to Ethan's house and I will reveal why I'm here to you and Ethan both ALEXANDRA: Why do you feel the need of putting him in the middle of this? I was thinking we were going to have a girl to girl conversation... ELLIE: You know something I came here thinking I would have to kill someone? What the hell! (STABS ALEXANDRA WITH VERVAIN). ALEXANDRA: Bad move! (FALLS DOWN) ELLIE: This game just keeps getting better and better (DRAGS ALEXANDRA'S BODY) (SYMONE SHOWS UP) SYMONE: Hello, Ellie! I'm Symone Warren! Wanna have a talk? ELLIE: Warren? (SYMONE MAKES TO BLEEDING MARKS APPEAR ON ELLIE'S NECK, MAKING HER LOSE BLOOD) SYMONE: A vampire should never mess with a blood witch, at least that's what the book said! ELLIE: Fine! (SPEEDS AWAY) SYMONE: (TEXTS ETHAN) Help it's Alexandra! SCENE 10 (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA AT THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: Feeling better? ALEXANDRA: I think! It burns, you know! ETHAN: A hell of a party that was, right? (KNOCK ON THE DOOR) ALEXANDRA: Who can it be, this late in the night? ETHAN: No idea! Stay here! (ETHAN OPENS THE DOOR) ELLIE: Hello Ethan...we're going to play the next part of the game, it's where I reveal the past...and to keep you interested, Miles is at my house dying right now. ETHAN: I didn't think you were that crazy! ELLIE: Time is running out! (ELLIE SPEEDS AWAY)